


The Way God Made Me

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, my attempt at writing Svetlana's sassiness, talking about hairy crotches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey yelled at Svetlana for having a hairy vagina, but from what she saw in the shower that morning, she knew that he didn't have a problem with all hairy crotches. Small continuation of the scene in 4x08 between Mickey and Svetlana at The Alibi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way God Made Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I thought it was interesting that Mickey was complaining about her hairy crotch when we all know that he loves Ian's hairy firecrotch. I also wanted to finally write something about Svetlana Milkovich. Say what you want about her, but I love her. She also had no choice in the matter when it came to Mickey's rape. Now that she's pregnant, all she wants is to protect her child. That is her only crime really, and any good mother would probably do the same.
> 
> The Russian means "fucking faggot" and it's exactly what Svetlana called Mickey in episode 4x04.
> 
> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I have posted anything. I traveled to Kyoto and Osaka and then went through Taiwan and South Korea so… it's not like I haven't been very busy. I still have some time before next semester starts so I am definitely going to post more longer fics very soon!

Mickey was getting tired of his wife's shit. He sighed, annoyed with her for kicking Ian out of the house.

After the two had finished arguing, and Svetlana had walked away, everyone in The Alibi stared at Mickey. He glanced at Kev and Veronica, who were both watching him curiously. Swallowing hard, he awkwardly followed after his wife. He didn't want to take the chance that the others would ask him more about who "carrot boy" was.

He quickly changed the subject back to her vagina.

"And shave your fuckin' muff!" he shouted as he followed Svetlana up the stairs.

She turned around and laughed at him, looking down on his short stature from the step above. "It not matter," she said mockingly in his direction. "You never touch anyway."

Mickey nervously glanced back the way they came. He was glad they were out of earshot from Kevin and the rest of the people at the bar.

"Maybe I would if you didn't have a fuckin' hairy monster down there," Mickey shot back defensively. "You're lucky you don't scare all the customers away with that thing."

Svetlana smirked maliciously, remembering the view she'd gotten of Ian while he was in the shower that morning. "Maybe if I had firecrotch with big _cock_ I be your type, hmm?" she taunted shamelessly.

Mickey's retort got caught in his throat. His eyes widened in alarm. How the fuck did she _know_? He had always been so careful to make sure that no one knew that he was gay, not even her.

Mickey's father may have believed that she had successfully "fucked the faggot" out of his son, but _she_ knew better. She was not stupid. In reality, she had known ever since the first time that she had seen Mickey that he was in _love_ with the carrot boy.

Mickey had been born gay. That was the way that God had made him, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She _knew_ that, but she also did not care. Fucking him had gotten her pregnant, and that meant that she was going to do whatever it took to protect the future of her baby.

Svetlana shook her head angrily at Mickey's silence and his inability to admit the truth. "Pussy," she muttered, grumbling in Russian as she continued up the stairs. "Пидор блять."

Mickey did his best to keep calm and stomped after her, ignoring her words. "Speak fucking English!" he yelled in frustration.

Svetlana just scoffed. She was getting tired of her husband's shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com
> 
> Please read and review! I missed reviews so much during my little hiatus! ;_;


End file.
